


Deterioration

by JokARTainment



Series: A Mother's Conflict [2]
Category: Boobgirl, JokARTainment (comics), Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, Cuckolding, F/M, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokARTainment/pseuds/JokARTainment
Summary: Having begun a relationship with her son's bully, Selena Infierno goes into a downward spiral into debauchery and her limits are truly tested.





	1. Acceptance

Months had gone by since Alan confessed everything to Selena. During those months, Alan worked Joaquin even harder than he had before; sometimes causing him to nearly fall asleep at the register. Each time he made a mistake, Alan was right there to reprimand him. Selena was far too busy repairing her reputation as Mamacita to really notice anything. Her life had become heroism and spending time with Alan; sometimes never coming home for days at a time. Despite this, no strain developed between mother and child. Joaquin continued spending what little time he could with his mother, who was frequently trailing off during said time due to constantly thinking about and wishing she could’ve been spending time with Alan.

On the weekends, Laina would call for Joaquin to pay her a visit and he did each and every time. Sometimes, they wouldn’t even say words to each other, they’d just get right to making love. She made him take her in every place imaginable: behind the register, bent over the trunk of a hovercar, on a motorcycle, and on his bed. Eventually, she discovered a kink he kept a secret; he enjoyed crossdressing. Upon discovering this, her lust for Joaquin grew immensely. 

While Laina and Joaquin became better acquainted, so too did Alan and Selena. Their relationship was far more aggressive than Joaquin and Laina’s. Alan would always tease Selena about who she was dating, which Selena would always return in kind. They were far more physical and Alan left Selena absolutely dripping on multiple occasions. He was her home away from home; her stress relief from a hard day of hero work. As if testing her each time, he’d reveal to her how badly he mistreated her son, trying to get her to hit him again as she had done before, which she had a few times, but she gradually would hit less and less. 

To his surprise, Selena began playing along with him, just to satiate his inner desires. He knew her game, but his ultimate goal was to turn her completely against her own son and that goal never faltered, even though he had fallen for her

The sun rose on a mellow day. The cityfolk were more active than usual as mass reports of a major kingpin’s arrest had circulated. His mugshot was plastered all over social media and news stations, making a majority of the city celebrate at one less gangster making life in the hellish city shine brighter. Before any sort of confirmation, the people were already crediting the heroine, Mamacita, as the one who brought this scum to justice. 

Back at Alan’s apartment, Selena was sound asleep as she cuddled up to her boyfriend. He laid with her as he browsed through his phone, checking the trending tabs to see the same report everybody else had seen. Continuing to scroll, he began looking at candid photos people had taken of the heroine, Mamacita. Due to her intense aura, all pictures posted to social media obscured her face and her hands, so Alan was none the wiser that the heroine he was gawking at was on his arm at that very moment. His thoughts began trailing off.

This hero woman is something else, huh? Ah well, she’s nothing compared to this fine piece of ass on my arm, hehe.

Placing his phone on the nightstand, he turned his attention to the sleeping Selena and slowly traced his finger down her side, making her softly whimper in her sleep. The sensation of his fingers on her skin sent shockwaves of excitement through her body and always ended up arousing her beyond all reason. Her legs slightly parted as if she knew what he was up to.

Alan definitely took notice as he slid his hand between her legs, cupping her pussy ever so delicately and began stimulating her by rubbing against her labia in a methodical manner. Already dripping wet with excitement, Selena clung to Alan as she mumbled against his skin as her dreams grew more vivid by the second. 

He noticed her movements and began assuming she was fully away, only pretending to be asleep, so he slipped two of his fingers deep inside her without warning, making her yelp out against his arm. Her eyes shot open as she shot him a lustful gaze, not nearly as angry with him as she would’ve been in the earlier stages of their relationship. Normally, she hated sudden jolts like that, but because it was Alan, she allowed it. 

“Oh Allie~”

He looked into her bright, hazel eyes and cut off any statement she would’ve made with an intense kiss as his fingers spread her lower lips wide, making her moan into the kiss. The next thing she knew, he was deep inside of her and slowly rocking his hips. She didn’t fight him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body on top of her

Alan knew the drill and wasted no time in picking up the pace as his milfy lover took every inch of his thick member. Everytime he pushed in, she felt a straining stretch that she could’ve sworn tore her on multiple occasions, but each time, she ignored any pain as the pleasure Alan gave her outweighed it. 

Ay dios! It’s been 6 months of this! I don’t want it to end! This feeling! I don’t even care that he calls me names! Ahh! I love the way this feels!

“Ngh! That’s it! Take it! Take it, slut!”

That word. The word she would reprimand him for using towards her was now a playful pet name she accepted. It wasn’t graceful, nor was it something to be proud of, yet she carried the name with pride. She’d never refer to herself as such, but anytime Alan did, it drove her wild in ways she couldn’t imagine. It was a gradual transformation within her that seemed to culminate right as he let off a viscous load into her, leaving her a mess.

“F-fuck! What a way to wake me, Allie~.”

He didn’t even respond to her, he simply leaned down and shut her up with a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with equal vigor, keeping her shapely legs wrapped around him as his rod slowly softened inside of her. 

“What can I say? I feel like I know you well enough to just fuck you whenever and you’ll love it no matter what.”

Letting out a soft giggle, Selena retorted, “You know me more than any guy I’ve had in the last 5 years.” 

“Well, you’ve shared more with me than any girlfriend or fucktoy I’ve had in my entire life, Selena. Only right that I commit that all to memory.”

“Touche, mi amor~.”

Alan slowly pulled himself from Selena, making her shudder from the sensation of his spunk leaking out below. Being used to it, she laid there, legs still open, and grabbed for her phone, seeing thousands of notifications.

Ugh, is that Joaquin blowing my phone up? Why can’t he just-

Upon opening her phone, she saw that Mamacita had been trending and everybody in the city were sending their praise to her heroine account. Confusion washed over her as she scrolled through the messages.

But I’ve been here this whole time.. Why..?

Pondering on that for a moment combined with the pleasant afterglow of sex with Alan made her zone out for a moment and rest her phone on her chest. Alan returned with a towel and noticed her phone’s notifications going off. 

“Babe? You ok?”

No response from her made him worry and he began shaking her. Feeling more cum leak from her snapped her out of her daze as she looked at Alan.  
“Sorry amor, I was just..”

“That good, huh?” Alan triumphantly declared as he was under the impression she was about to praise his skills. He looked down and went to tease one of her nipples, but saw her phone slowly sink between her breasts and quickly grabbed it, taking a peek. 

“You a fan of the heroine, Mamacita?”

Hearing him mention that made her sit up and reach for her phone, but he quickly pulled it out of range, grasping her hand. 

“Allie, please give my phone back!”

Her tone shifted to a new kind of desperation; the kind that didn’t want a valuable secret found out. Alan simply slid his fingers between hers as he scrolled through her various apps, eventually finding her secret. His grip on her hand remained, but his face told a different story. Any normal person would expect a reaction of shock and awe, but Selena noticed Alan’s expression change from surprised to a devilish smirk. His gaze turned to her as he pinned her hand down to the bed.

“You know, I always had a feeling. I mean reports are always talking about Mamacita being an older woman with gorgeous brown skin, hazel eyes, and a gray streak in her hair, but every pic of her online has that glow, so nobody can tell what she looks like.”

As he spoke, he got on top of her. She was far too worn out to do anything about it, but she began to deny his claims.

“No, I’m just a fan, Allie. I’m not-”

“Selena, don’t lie to me. Just don’t. Admit that I’ve found you out.”

Her expression showed no sign of yielding, so he dropped her phone right beside her and pinned her other hand down to the bed.

“I bet you’re strong enough to get out of this, aren’t you?”

Worried about exposing herself, she remained underneath him like a good girl, continuously denying.

“I’m not.. I just..please..get off, Allie.”

“Oh, I’ll get you off again and again, baby. Don’t you worry about that.” Alan’s grin grew wider the closer his face got to her. She was uncharacteristically shaken and pleading more than she ever had. 

How could I be so estupida?!

“Does your little bundle of joy know?” Alan teasingly asked her as he kissed on her neck. She tilted her head, hoping that she could distract him with sex, but he wasn’t taking the bait. He gripped her neck lovingly and kissed a trail from her neck to her lips

“Answer the question, babe. Does he know?”

Instantly filled with regret, Selena nodded, both answering his question and confirming that she was Mamacita. Feeling utter satisfaction, Alan grabbed his belt from the floor and started wrapping it around Selena’s wrists. She felt as if she knew what was coming next, so she made sure to not do anything reckless.

“So, that means you could just break out of here at any given time, can’t you?”

Again, she nodded as she let him tie her hands together with his belt. He gently pushed her hands above her head and looped his belt around the headrest, tying her hands to it.

“Yet, you aren’t. Wonder why that is, Mamacita?” Clearly, he was being playful, but she was still a little worried. It didn’t matter to her because she trusted in Alan to not do anything harmful to her.

“Because, Allie..I love you..”

He immediately began fondling her chest as his cock found home inside of her again. He was happy that she finally said she loved him as it killed him to hold his own feelings in. However, he still hadn’t lost sight of his goal and opted to use this moment to his advantage, thrashing his hips as hard as he could, making sure he curved his thrusts at just the right angle to hit her sweet spot. 

“Mmph! Yes! Ay dios! Alan! Harder!”

His powerful thrusts were sending her body into overdrive as she gripped the belt that was wrapped around her wrists. She felt the bed shake as her legs loosened from around him. Each thrust send charges up her spine and she quickly became putty in his hands. Alan took pleasure in wrecking her as he was. He gripped both of her legs and pushed them up, squishing her knees into her breasts, assaulting her pussy with vicious thrusts, turning both of their hips red from the constant smacking of skin.

“Augh! Mamacita is my girlfriend! My personal slut!”

She was mesmerized by his stamina. She’d slept with younger men before Alan, but none of them drew her so close to orgasm as quickly as he was.

“Ohh Alan! I’m about to…!”

With a grin, Alan pulled his cock from her, letting it hover over her pussy as her juices dripped back onto her.

“Tch! Alan! No, baby! Put it back in! Ahh! Please!”

Holding her in place, Alan began showing his hand.

“Would you do anything for this cock?”

She nodded in response, incapable of forming coherent sentences from the overwhelming pleasure. She was starting to lose her orgasm, but her pleasure remained. She was begging for Alan to fuck her again. He rewarded her by shoving his thick rod back inside. Goosebumps began forming on her delicate, mocha skin. Her nipples hardened as her knees teased them from the constant rubbing motion. Alan’s thrusts were much more reserved this time around, but still sent her closer to the edge once more.

“Mmh! Allie! Yes! I’m close!”

Again, she felt Alan pull out, frustrating her as she began to wiggle her body, trying to break from Alan’s grasp, but he rested her calves on his shoulders and leered down at her.

“Aww, babe. You look tense~.”

“Ugh! Allie! Stop teasing me! Make me cum, baby, please!”

“I’ll let you cum if you promise to be my obedient slut!”

Her mind was too twisted and warped from the pleasurable thoughts in her head. She didn’t care about anything but her own pleasure by his hand. The maternal side hibernated and was seemingly locked away, as were any inhibitions she had about everything regarding her identity as Mamacita. She was so drunk on pleasure that she didn’t notice Alan holding her phone, recording a video of her breaking before his eyes.

“Say it, Selena!” Alan demanded as he prodded the head of his dick against her opening. 

“F-fahuck! I promise! I promise! I’ll be your slut! I’ll be your wife! I’ll be your sub! I’ll be anything you want me to be just fuck me now and make me cum! Please! Please! Please oh god, please!”

Her struggling dwindled until she was laying still; her fingers letting go of the belt as she lay on his bed, kissing against her knee as he pushed her legs further against her breasts. She was giving herself fully to him and Alan caught the entire confession and admittance on video. He then aimed the camera at her pussy, teasing her with the head of his slick cock before shoving it in and hammering away at her. 

Pleasure consumed her soul and she quickly rolled her eyes back as her head sunk into the pillows. He was relentless and adored every second of her submission.

“You belong to me, Selena! Mamacita! You’re the slutty girlfriend to Alan Rucka! Say it!” His demands echoed in her mind and she blindly nodded her head and said everything he demanded of her.

“Ah! I’m...the sl-slutty girl-irlfriend of-f-f Alan R-Rucka! Ohhh fuck, I’m cumming!”

Hearing her say that, he clicked save on the camera app, dropped her phone onto the bed, and leaned down, sucking and biting her neck as he plowed deep inside. Her legs began to quake and her inner walls clamped down on him as she whined profusely, showering his nethers in her love juices. Alan gripped Selena’s hair and shoved her lips against his. Both were in their own versions of heaven; it was now more solidified than ever. 

Now, Selena Infierno belongs to me and me alone! I know her secrets and she doesn’t care! This has to be what winning feels like!

Selena was shaken and once her orgasm subsided, she slowly passed out from fatigue. Having to head to work, Alan left his lover in his bed in a pile of her juices mixed with his. 

I’d better send that video to myself in case she finds and deletes it. Hard to believe she’s a superhero, but damn am I glad she is.

Noticing her hands were still tied to the bedrest, he removed his belt and laid her hands over her chest. Despite being passed out, her body was shivering and twitching every other second, so he pulled the blankets over her body, planted a kiss on her forehead, and left for work.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Joaquin as more is revealed about what he does while Alan and Selena do their thing.

Alan went to unlock the doors to Game Center, but found they’d already been unlocked, indicating Joaquin came in early yet again. He walked in with his head held high as he perused the store to find nobody manning the register and immediately he became livid. 

“Jojo!” he snarled as he charged to the employees only area. 

Blasting through the door, he caught Joaquin making marks on his clipboard as he took inventory; his headphones in as he did so.

“Negligence!” Alan blurted out as he stormed up to Joaquin and shoved him hard enough to send the hard worker tumbling to the ground. Not letting it phase him for a single second, Joaquin got back up, pulling his headphones off as he left his clipboard on the ground.

“What the hell, Alan!”

“You left your station!”

“Yeah, because nobody else is gonna do this stupid inventory check! Besides, nobody ever comes in this early, asshole!”

Flying into a fit of rage, Alan lunged at Joaquin, hoping to take him down, but was unsuccessful as he just stepped to the side. Alan crashed to the ground in embarrassing fashion.

“Y’know what? Fuck this, Alan. I’m done with this crap.”

Joaquin shook his head as Alan rose to his feet and quickly grabbed him by his work vest.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m going home. I’m not putting up with this anymore, Alan. I quit.”

“Oh no you don’t, goddamnit. You’re not allowed to quit.”

Joaquin turned to look at Alan as he adjusted his glasses. Alan let go of Joaquin and rested his hands in his pockets, asserting a dominant stance.

“Alan, you aren’t gonna stop me this time. I have too many other important things that demand my attention and I’m not gonna waste it here with you constantly treating me like trash, scheduling me overly long hours, and taking advantage of me. I’m done.”

Joaquin removed his vest and hung it on the door as he walked out, leaving Alan alone with a load of unchecked boxes. He watched as the brown skinned boy left.

Wow, he actually just quit.. Who needs him anyway? Not like I can’t find someone else to take his place. Plus, I’ve got his hot ass mom waiting for me back at home.

Alan pulled his phone out and turned the sound down as he rewatched the clip he made of Selena earlier that morning; grinning with satisfaction and began laughing on the inside. 

Go ahead and run off, little Jojo. You don’t work for me anymore, but I’m not out of your life. Not by a long shot, my friend.

Outside, Joaquin finally felt free. As he walked, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked to see that he’d gotten a text from Laina.

“Hey bb. Think u can call off work today?”

With a smile, he began typing up his response. “Actually just quit my job, so I’m free more often now ;)”

“Ooh~ sounds exciting. How fast can u get that cute butt over here?”

“Give me an hour, have errands to run first.”

“Don’t keep me waiting, big boy <3”

She definitely had a way with words when it came to him. While their relationship hadn’t exactly blossomed the way Alan and Selena’s did, they maintained a very playful attitude with one another. Joaquin relished in the connection he’d formed with her and since he helped her out at her shop, he made plenty of extra money to stash into his rainy day fund. 

Quickly, Joaquin put those thoughts on hold and he began running down an alley and began climbing up a fire escape until he reached a cozy studio apartment he’d been renting for years. Inside were a number of art supplies, books, a refrigerator with snack foods and drinks, as well as a TV with a simple gaming console hooked to it. His home away from home.

In the corner rested a red case that Joaquin picked up and laid on the couch. 

I love you, Ma. Hope you aren’t too mad at me for coming back to the hero life.  
Upon opening the box, he was greeted with the sight of his hero’s tights, boots, and his red hero’s wig. He removed his shirt and slid on his hero’s wrist straps and began changing into the suit. His superhero alter ego, Jolene Rex, had returned. 

I think I’ve got enough time to clear a whole section of the city. Be a good warm up for Laina.

The spandex like material hugged his hips tightly and accentuated his ass better than anything he ever wore. His physique was on the small side, but it made him able to slip by unnoticed. Enhanced with his demonic side, he was on par with his mother in terms of ability. He definitely outclassed her in power as a single blow was often enough to make lower level thugs surrender. His youth was a major advantage as he was capable of apprehending criminals at a much faster rate than Mamacita. His inhuman endurance also made him able to take punishments that not even the fiercest heroes could take. Before long, he cleared 2 city sectors of various criminals. All of them distracted by his effeminate figure; a fact that he took advantage of, making his hero work much easier. 

After turning the criminals over to the police, he swiftly exited the scene. Very soon Jolene Rex was trending on social media platforms, rejoicing in his comeback. Joaquin donned the hero alter ego, Jolene Rex, during high school in secret, much to his mother’s chagrin, but he wanted to help the family out in any way he could. Eventually, Selena convinced him to retire the Jolene Rex persona, which he did.

However, her absence as Mamacita recently was concerning to the public, so he decided to revive his old persona to take any potential heat off of his mother so that she could phase out her superhero life. 

Back in his studio apartment, Joaquin disrobed and had a quick shower after all the hero work. He didn’t want to show up to Laina’s place not smelling fresh, so he made sure he was fully clean and powdered for his casual lover. He changed up his outfit for her and wore a form fitting, black tanktop and some silky sweatpants. He knew she’d get a kick out of the silk as she always loved the texture anytime he wore it. Noticing his phone on the table next to the couch, he grabbed it and immediately texted Laina.

“Otw babe. Hope I didn’t keep u waiting 2 long.”

“Mmm nope. Just in time. I got u a cute lil outfit I hope u can model for me”

“Is it the anime school girl one?”

“Yep~”

He didn’t even hesitate and quickly made his way to the rooftop to blast off towards Laina’s Lot. The moment he landed, Laina was already waiting for him outside; she’d just locked everything up. Being his fuckbuddy for several months, she knew all about his secret life as Jolene Rex since he’d revealed it to her.

“Heya darlin’, saw ya on the news.”

“Did I look good?”

“Mmm mmm baby you looked divine. Couldn’t wait to get my hands on ya.”

As she expressed this, she grabbed his wrist, pulling him much closer, copping a feel of his plump rear. “Gonna fuck me in that cute ‘lil schoolgirl uniform or what?” She asked him in a very demanding tone. 

“You got it with you, Laina?”

“It’s in the trunk of my hovertruck behind the lot, sexy boi~”

“Go get it then, I’ll-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Laina tug on his arm, pulling him with her as she hurried to the back where she said her vehicle was. She was very giddy and acted almost like a blushing teenager about to have her first experience. He didn’t resist and went along with her as she popped her trunk open to reveal a clean and presses anime schoolgirl outfit.

Quickly, he stripped in front of her and put the outfit on, modeling it for her with the same attitude a young woman would: touching his lips, cocking his hips, and winking his eye. Laina’s face became flushed as she felt him grab hold of her wrists.

“Wanna touch?” He asked her, forcing her hands to touch his ass. She bit her lower lip and pulled his body closer to hers, kissing his soft lips. The couple made out for a long while until Laina pulled away and bent over the hood of her hovertruck. 

“Do me here~ Right now~”

Taken aback and a little uncomfortable, Joaquin refused. “Can’t we go somewhere inside like usual?”

“Ohh don’t backtalk me, Jojo, I said I want you to do me right here and right now~ Don’t you say no to me, boy~”

He very nearly protested until he saw her tug down her tight jean shorts, revealing that ass he loved so much. She was a divine beauty in his eyes and he didn’t waste a second pushing his lengthy, brown cock into her pink cavern.

“Oh baby~! That’s the way~!”

“F-fuck, Laina, you’re a dirty bitch~!”

“Oh, fuck ya~ Call me a dirty bitch you crossdressin’ bitch~!”

Joaquin immediately pumped his hips back and forth, plowing deep into her center as her perky breasts mashed against the hood of her vehicle. 

“Fuck! You get off on this, don’t you?!”

Joaquin didn’t answer her as he was more focused on pleasing his middle aged lover, treating her like the center of his world. Dressed like a woman, but he was pounding her from behind harder than any man that came before. 

“Ooh fuck~ Jojo! Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop! Call me a slutty hoe!”

“Ngh! Damnit! Laina, you’re my slutty hoe!” He declared as he slapped the side of her ass as hard as he could, leaving a red handprint. She cried out as a few tears fell from the corners of her eyes, but she absolutely loved being nasty in a public area. She let him take over as he started slamming his hips into her.

“Ngh! What’s it like being dominated by a femboy in drag, Laina?!”\

“Ah! Ah! Love! It! So! Much!”

With a final thrust, Joaquin shot a huge load inside of her as her pussy clamped down hard, squeezing and milking his cock for more. Both orgasmed together in harmony as their dirty surroundings became tainted with the smell of their sex. 

“Fuck, Jojo… That was perfect… So much better than last time.” purred Laina as she rested her back against his chest. The couple embraced in front of her truck for a few minutes before she pulled herself off him, leaving a nice helping of his seed inside of her.

“Keep this up ‘n you’ll give me a bun in the oven, Jojo.” Said Laina as she patted her belly while he pulled up the underwear that went with the outfit.

“Haha, hope that doesn’t happen. Don’t know if you’d want that.”

As he talked with her, his phone went crazy in his pants. Laina grabbed it from his pocket and checked it for him.

“Jojo, you got a message from an unknown number.”

She tossed him the phone as she pulled her shorts back up. He caught it and opened it immediately and was greeted with a video message. It was grainy and hard to make out, but he saw the form of a tan skinned beauty on her back, lost in pleasure as a familiar voice played in his speakers.

“F-fahuck! I promise! I promise! I’ll be your slut! I’ll be your wife! I’ll be your sub! I’ll be anything you want me to be just fuck me now and make me cum! Please! Please! Please oh god, please!”

Laina’s ears perked as she went to watch it along with him, whistling.

“Damn, you gettin’ some pretty fiery messages, Jojo. Any clue who it is?”

“No, but I can’t help feeling like I know the woman’s voice.”


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin puts himself in denial at the revelation in the last chapter and distracts himself by spending the day with Laina.

A few days had passed and Joaquin was still racking his brain at the identity of the woman in the grainy video he was sent. It wasn’t exactly taking over his days, but it did annoy him as there was a familiarity in her voice, so every now and then it’d float at the front of his mind as he did his hero work. What did plague his mind, however, was the identity of the person who sent him the clip in the first place.

What kind of person anonymously sends me low quality porn like that? Is that some kind of teasing or something? Couldn’t have been Laina since..heh.

While his mind would usually fleet under any other circumstances, this kept him focused. His patrol was finally over for the day and he made his way back to his studio apartment to take a load off. As he relaxed, ideas of possible suspects began swimming through his mind. At first, he thought it was his friend, Kayrina, who frequently made sex jokes around him and shared porn very regularly, but she was very picky with the kinds of porn she sent. Most of what she would send him was gay or three way, so he ruled her out.

The next person he thought of was an old friend of his, Raul, but quickly ruled that out as he was he was very openly gay and never watched porn as it did nothing for him like it used to. He pulled out his phone and watched the clip again, paying close attention, trying to see if he could make out the background objects to give him a clue. All he really noticed was a cheap looking dresser and what looked like white sheets which really brought out the dark skin of the woman as she wailed out the only line in the entire clip.

The voice reminded him of an ex of his and he began thinking it was a clip sent by his ex-girlfriend, Christina, as a way to taunt him. It was obvious it wasn’t her though, since the woman had dark skin, similar to his own. 

....Clara?!

He started focusing hard on the figure, noticing more hair than his younger sister, ruling out that possibility. A sigh of relief relaxed him for a moment, but he soon realized that it could only be one other person, but he refused to believe it.

Heh..nah, that’s not ma, I know it’s not. It’s not, right?! Ma?!

Studying the clip, he finally came to the conclusion that his mother, Selena, was the one being violated and made to say the awful things he heard. The issue was, that’s what he told himself. Through denial, he convinced himself that what she was doing in the clip was completely against her will, but the more sensible side of him knew she meant what she was saying.  
“...I’ll be anything you want me to be just fuck me now and make me cum!..”

What wasn’t bothering him in the slightest before now permeated his mind. He had to know who sent the clip to him, so he checked the contact information once more, hoping he could find something that would incriminate the culprit, but his efforts were fruitless. 

Ok, the guy has light skin, so it shouldn’t be too hard to figure it out! For fuck’s sake!

The first thing he thought of was whether or not any of her enemies could’ve found out her identity and put her through some kind of torture. It definitely seemed like that kind of video, but her enemies wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of putting her on a bed. If one of them were to apprehend and molest her, they wouldn’t make it a comfortable experience. He racked his brain until, by chance, he got a text from Alan.

Ugh! What does this guy want with me?! I told you I quit, you dumbass!

He promptly ignored the text as he continued racking his brain, hoping to come to a conclusion before the day ended as it began driving him mad. After all, any normal son would react this way if he were sent a low quality video of his own mother in a sex act, saying the things she was saying. To him, that was only his mother in body and appearance; the woman he knew would never submit to anybody, let alone audibly confess that.

Y’know what? That’s not her. Yeah, it’s just a lookalike, that’s it. I-it’s not like ma wouldn’t tell me things like this.

Over and over, he came up with one excuse after the other, convincing himself that the woman in the clip wasn’t his mother. 

I’ll go hang with Laina today. Maybe that’ll distract me from this.

He went to get changed and made sure to close out of every single app that drained his phone battery. As he shuffled around for a shirt, he sent Laina a text, letting her know he was on his way over. Unlike before, there was no immediate answer, though he was far too busy struggling his pants over his large hips. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his phone and headed out the window, blasting off towards Laina’s Lot.

Would it be awkward if I told Laina what I was feeling about this? Like, what would she even say to something like this? She’d probably think I had an Oedipus Complex or some shit. 

We’re not boyfriend and girlfriend, so it’s not like I can confide in her stuff like this. Ugh! I hate this!

He became so lost in his own mind that he hadn’t realized he passed Laina’s Lot and quickly flew back towards it. He landed near the garage and saw Laina working on an engine. He approached her, knocking on the vehicle to grab her attention, wearing a soft smile.

“Hey Laina.”

“Hiya Jojo, you’re a little early, honey. I still got loads of work to do before I can do ‘nother date night.”

“That’s actually perfect because I need a distraction. What can I do to help out?”

“Well, if ya gotta help out, why don’t ya clean the inside of the shop? She’s a bit messy and I’d appreciate it bein’ spic and span by the time I’m finished.”

“That’s fine with me, Laina. Talk to you when you’re finished?”

“You bet, darlin’.”

With a smile, he let her be and went to do what was asked of him. The entire time he could only think about the possible culprit. Ironically, coming to see Laina made the thoughts worse, but he already said he’d clean, so he was stuck there come hell or high water. Taking advantage of his demonic power, he sped up the cleaning process, reorganizing the papers, magazines, and dusted every bit of the room. He found his rhythm and achieved the distraction he’d come there for in the first place. 

While he was cleaning, Laina got a visit from Alan. Unlike with Joaquin, she didn’t stop what she was doing. 

“Hey mom, missed you.”

She rolled her eyes at him and shut the hood of the hover car she’d been working on in frustration.

“Alan, what’re you here for? Come to ask me for another favor? You sure as shit ain’t come here just to tell me that.”

“Can’t get anything past you, can I?”

She was clearly displeased at his disingenuous nature and moved on to the next vehicle, grabbing a heavy duty wrench on her way. 

“Come on, quit being such a bitch, mom. I just want you to fix-”

“Don’t even try your shit today, Alan. If you busted up your car again, you pay for repairs just like everybody else.” She interrupted, clearly in no mood for bullshit.

“Mom, I’m not ‘everybody else’ ok? What happened to the Rucka family discount?”

“Love how you’re still usin’ that bullshit argument at your age, Alan. Real mature of ya askin’ mommy to just make your problems go away. I don’t give a shit if you’re family; I put in the work and I expect to be compensated for my work.”

Joaquin heard commotion in the garage and went to go check, catching Alan through the window as he continued arguing with his mom. He wanted to interject and maybe help Laina out, but he really was in no mood for Alan, so he returned to cleaning. 

Back in the garage, Alan and Laina continued their family squabble.

“Y’know, I bet dad would’ve hooked me up with free repairs!”

“Alan, your daddy wouldn’t have done shit except piss and moan about gettin’ dirty and made all kinda excuses like the little bitch he is.”

“Why do you always gotta talk that way about him, mom?!”

“Oh Alan, don’t make me go through this bullshit again. I done told you a million times that your daddy wasn’t a real man. Hell, he ain’t even a he anymore.”

“Goddamnit! You lying bitch!”

“Don’t shoot the messenger, honey.”

Their spat lasted a long while before Alan stormed off. As he left, she couldn’t help but feel sad. He was her only son and she loved him as much as a mother should, but he still turned out the way he did. She felt as if she’d failed as a mother, but she didn’t want to waste even more time pondering on it while she was on the clock. 

Back inside, Joaquin had been listening in on their exchange and the revelations he heard made him feel a bit bad for Alan. Despite the years of bullying, Joaquin still cared enough for Alan to see when he was struggling to come to terms with something. Still, it was never right the way he was treated all throughout high school. As he stood alone with those thoughts, he remembered something Laina said during her argument with Alan.

Wait a second, what did she mean by Alan’s dad not being a man anymore?

Suddenly a slew of new thoughts entered his mind, pushing out any inkling of the clip he was sent. Most of them centered around Alan’s father and the possible rift between them that could’ve caused the drastic shift in attitude. Regardless, he still had to finish his job and got right back to work. He realized a bit of a parallel with his current situation. He used to work for Alan doing this exact same stuff, except his mother was the one in charge and she didn’t force him into anything. A smile adorned his features as he reflected on that.

Once he finished, he met Laina out in the garage; who looked to be finishing up herself.

“That was some argument earlier.” said Joaquin in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

Laina turned to face him as she wiped her hands with a towel. 

“Yep, Alan was just comin’ by askin’ for favors.”

“That’s what that whole thing was started by? Does he think he gets free passes just because you’re his mom?”

She nodded, putting the towel down as she slowly approached him. “I tell ya, I sometimes feel like I failed as a mama.”

He wanted to agree with her since Alan had turned out to be someone he deemed quite miserable, he also understood that the fault didn’t lie with only her.

“Well, don’t blame yourself too much, Laina. The lack of a father figure has a weird effect on some guys.”

Scoffing, she immediately retorted, “Jojo, Alan’s daddy wanted nothin’ to do with him. He was far too busy dressin’ in drag and layin’ with other men to even think about raisin’ his boy.”

Stunned by this revelation, Joaquin came to her and gave her a hug, feeling she needed it. She reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

“I did my best, Jojo. I really tried…”

He stroked along her back, doing his damndest to relax her, but it seems a floodgate opened and she maintained her tight grip on him. In silence they stood until Joaquin spoke up.

“Wanna head back to my place? I’ll wash you up and you can just relax.”

Smiling, she accepted his offer and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him.

“Don’t keep me waitin’, big boy~”  
For the rest of the day, Joaquin took care of Laina and brought her mind away from her argument with her son. Unlike every encounter they’d had before, this one didn’t turn sexual. Instead, Laina enjoyed spending time with Joaquin; adoring how willing he was to rub her shoulders when she needed, shower her with the affection desired, and actually listening to what she had to say.

Come nightfall, Laina was fast asleep on Joaquin’s lap as he played with her hair while the TV illuminated the room. The day was beginning to wind down and Joaquin had fully forgotten about the clip that plagued his mind; finally convincing himself that it was a non issue. Suddenly, his phone went off again. 

At first, he ignored it as he was much too busy comforting Laina, but his phone went off again. He fished his phone from his pocket and saw two new messages from Alan.

What the hell does he want with me at this time of night?

Upon opening his messages, he was greeted to a picture message and an accompanying text.

“Can Jolene Rex come out to play?”

An uncomfortable chill ran down Joaquin’s spine as he read the message and saw a picture of his mother asleep in her Mamacita outfit. In a rush, he slid his leg from under Laina’s head and replaced it with a fluffy pillow. There was no time left, he put a comforter over her body and flew right out the window, blasting off towards Alan’s apartment.

What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the fuck?!

That was the only phrase on his mind as he came to a realization that the clip was sent by Alan. What made it worse was the assumption he’d taken advantage of his mother and found out her secret and, by extension, his own. The only thing that mattered was his mother being safe and sound, so he picked up speed to the point that his shirt tore from the razor sharp wind. Arriving at Alan’s apartment complex, he found the exact window to his room and punched his way in.

Nobody was there to greet him in the main room, but he did find a black box on the couch with money spilled out of it.

...That’s my rainy day box!

Suddenly, he heard thumping coming from one of the nearby rooms and stormed towards it, balling his fist as his demonic energy began coursing through his body. The door was shut and he had no intention of letting that stop him, so he blasted down the door by giving it a swift kick. 

Being a hero, Joaquin was used to a hero falling and needing to be rescued. Because of this, he’s witnessed his fair share of friends in horrific situations which left mental scars on both the person and himself. He’d seen it so much that he’d grown accustomed to it; not letting similar situations affect him. Despite the years of armor formed, he found himself horrified at the sight before him.

As if expecting his arrival, Alan had Selena on his lap, her hero suit torn at the sensitive spaces as his arms hooked under her legs. His thick member sliding in and out of her now gaping anus as pearly, white cum spilled out. Her face was twisted in pleasure, almost willingly submitting to the feeling. Her eyes were nearly white from how far into her skull she rolled them. Unbecoming of a heroine, she drooled profusely as her tongue hung from her mouth like an animal. Everything became a blur for Joaquin, but the one thing that came into focus first were Alan’s hands which had his middle fingers extended.

“Nice of you to join us, faggot!”

Joaquin couldn’t form words. His skin became pale as his eyes began to well up with tears. His fist clenched hard to where his nails pierced the skin. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t even breathe properly. The sight of the one woman who was supposed to give him unconditional love appearing to willingly give herself to the guy who made his life hell seemingly broke him.


	4. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin confronts Alan and Selena

Joaquin stirred awake, unable to tell if his vision was blurred as it usually was upon waking up due to the room being pitch black. The only smell he could make out was a fresh pot of coffee being brewed. The familiar aroma of his mother’s favorite coffee put him at ease. He attempted to move only to find that his wrists were bound together underneath the sheets. In a panic, he shot awake, but was still surrounded by darkness only to realize that his head was covered by a pillow sack. 

What the hell is happening?! Where am I and why am I…

Just then, he heard a familiar voice booming in his ear as the sound of a closing door rang through his ears.

“Hope you’re awake now. It’s no fun when you’re passed out, Jojo.”

Alan. Of course it was Alan. The guy who always had it out for him and would go to such lengths to torture him. None of his methods ever worked until now. Joaquin felt dazed and not at full strength, as if his powers were failing him. 

“Hope you don’t mind, I slipped you some of my ambien to make sure you don’t use those stupid demon powers or whatever.”

Unable to speak, Joaquin tried flexing his arms to break his bonds to no avail. He was stuck, but every cell in his body was fighting against the drugs as hard as they possibly could. The only thing that coursed through his mind was intense anger and hatred.

“You aren’t talking, you ODing on me, Jojo?” taunted Alan as he pulled the bag from Joaquin’s head, revealing his eyes to the light.

“Haha, you’re just trying to play it tough like you always do.”

“..Alan, what did you do to my mom..?”

“I freed her is what I did, Jojo. She doesn’t need to worry anymore about her public image, what crimes are being committed, or her useless children who only cause her grief.”

“...Grief? She said these things to you..?” muttered Joaquin as he felt his heart begin sinking. The woman Alan described wasn’t the same woman he was raised by. 

“Of course not, idiot. She’s your mom, so she always defends you and your bitch of a sister. I try and I try to get her to talk shit about you, but it never works.”

Feeling relieved to hear this, Joaquin smiled which infuriated Alan to the point that he struck him right in his face. 

“That dumbass smile! I hate that smug fucking face!” exclaimed Alan as he began slapping Joaquin hard, leaving welts on his cheeks. 

As Alan slapped his face, Joaquin began getting angrier, feeling the effects of the ambien start to subside momentarily, giving him enough strength to lunge his head towards Alan’s chest, knocking him hard enough to make him stumble back. The forward momentum sent Joaquin crashing face first onto the floor to Alan’s delight.

“Ha! Look at you! Can’t even fight like the sissy you are!”

“..Alan..who talks like that anymore? You 12 again..?” taunted Joaquin as he still struggled with the bonds, welts and bruises on his face being healed by his demonic energy.

Displeased with Joaquin’s backtalk, Alan strode forward and kicked Joaquin hard in his ribs, making him turn over onto his back.

“I talk like that, dickwad! Your mom might not say the things I want her to say about you, but that doesn’t mean she won’t break!”

Ignoring the pain, Joaquin asked him, “Where..is my mom..?”

“Feh! She’s asleep on my couch, recovering from our hot fuck session last night. I slipped her some ecstasy, though. This one is said to be strong enough to affect that Super-Nova chick y’all seem to know so well. Can’t wait to see how your slutty mom is affected by it!”

In a fit of rage, Joaquin groggily stood up and swung his bonded fists at Alan, who was able to move out of the way, sending him crashing to the floor again. 

“To think that you actually fought crime. You, the girly bitch I beat up on all throughout high school. No wonder crime is so rampant.”

Alan was gloating so much that Joaquin began drowning him out, instead focusing on getting towards the door in the hope that the drugs would wear off enough for him to grab his mother and get the hell away from Alan.

Just gotta...reach the doorknob..   
Pressing his cheek to the door, Joaquin shimmied himself to his feet until Alan finally broke out of insulting him to see he was about to leave and put a stop to that by elbowing him on the side of his head. The force sent the brown boy teetering over, crashing his head on the ground, leaving a slight dent in the floor. Out of frustration, Alan began kicking at Joaquin’s body continuously.

“You dented my fucking floor, asshole! You useless, spineless, femboy!”

As he was assaulted over and over by Alan, Joaquin’s anger rose and his system began to shock back, forcing the effects of the drugs to subside. All the marks left by Alan began healing rapidly as his demonic blood rushed through his veins. Suddenly, Alan’s kicking stopped and instead he stomped his foot on Joaquin’s lower back, forcing a grunt out of him.

“What are you gonna do, Jojo? Use your powers to hurt a civilian? A civilian who’s only crime was “loving your mother?” declared Alan with a sadistic grin.

“Is it really my fault that you had to go snooping around? I mean you could’ve just ignored that text and continued whatever pansy ass thing you were doing!”

Slowly, Joaquin rose to his feet and snapped his restraints, grabbing Alan by his neck, pushing him towards a desk in the corner. Alan was shocked that he was actually fighting back and allowed himself to crash into his computer screen.

“Asshole! You broke my PC!”

“Shut up, Alan!” screamed Joaquin as he lifted him and threw him to the floor, making him slide into the opposite wall.

“Ever since high school, you’ve had all these problems with me. You insult me endlessly, you schedule me long, grueling hours, you take potshots at my friends, you constantly harass me, and now you tell me that you’ve been doing shit to my mother, you drug me, you badmouth my sister, and after all that, you really think I won’t beat the shit out of you?!”

Letting out a primal roar, Joaquin launched his fist aimed directly at Alan’s face. Out of fear, Alan dodged the hit, allowing the wall behind him to suffer as Joaquin smashed through it. Alan quickly ran for the door as Joaquin chased him, tackling him through the door as he flew off the hinges. 

“Selena! Help me!” cried Alan as Joaquin raised his fist again about to strike, but he stopped and looked up to see if she was laying on the couch. 

Alan used this opportunity to smack Joaquin off of him and attempt to pin him to the floor with his weight. Unfortunately for him, his opponent snapped out of his drugged daze and lifted Alan with the strength of his shoulders alone, slamming Alan down onto the hardwood, caving it in. Too weak to retaliate, Alan simply laid on his floor while Joaquin got up and immediately went to check on his mother, seeing that she wasn’t on the couch. 

“Allie?! Are you ok?! Allie?!”

That familiar voice. Joaquin turned his head to see his mother, draped in a bathrobe, holding onto Alan as she shook him awake. 

“Mom?!”

“...Joaquin?! Wh-why are you here?!” she said, covering herself up more as if she wasn’t giving her own son a show with how small her robe was.

“Mom…”

“..Did you do this, mijo?”

“...”

“Joaquin! Did you do this?!”

“Mom...the things he said...the things he did…”

She looked down at Alan and then back at Joaquin.

“You did do this, didn’t you?! Why would you do this?!”

Hidden by Selena’s body, Alan slightly grinned and immediately put on a show for her.

“A-all I did was invite him over after you fell asleep… I wanted to tell him about us.. In response..he beat me and ruined my place..”

“...Mijo, we wanted to-”

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO BELIEVE HIS LIES, MA?!”

It took every ounce of strength in Joaquin to not lash out, but it helped calm him knowing at least his mother was ok. She, on the other hand, was not ok with it as she fed into Alan’s lies, believing them to be truth.

“DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, JOAQUIN INFIERNO, I AM YOUR MOTHER!”

A silence fell over Joaquin. He felt as if he’d swallow his tongue as tears began welling up in his eyes. 

“..Please leave us, Joaquin, I beg you..”

As the mother and son spoke to each other, Alan used the opportunity to rub against Selena’s pussy. The cold fingers sending her into a frenzy, she held off, wanting nothing more than Joaquin to just leave so they could discuss the matter any other time but now. The ecstasy beginning to take full effect as she began rubbing her hips as Joaquin looked on. 

“Please..hngh! Go, mijo! Please! MM!”

Reluctantly, Joaquin turned his back to her, opening the window and blasted off to the sky as Selena was far too enamored with Alan. The drugs made her body more sensitive to the touch, making it much easier for him to tease her. Without a second thought, she climbed on top of Alan and began riding him, the visual of her son’s back burning a permanent image in her mind which momentarily resurfaced her sensible nature before subsiding for the sex crazed milf Alan turned her into came out again.

As that went on, Joaquin gripped his head mid flight, trying to comprehend the situation. The only thing he could think of was how much more willing his mother was to hear Alan out. Sure, he didn’t complain much about Alan to her throughout his childhood, but she was aware that he was responsible for most of the annoyances that grieved Joaquin growing up. In his mind, his mother betrayed him in the absolute worst way. Overcome with emotion, Joaquin fell from the sky, landing on an empty rooftop and wailed as he laid there.

As the tears flowed down his cheeks, memories of his childhood played back in his head. All the times he was afraid and his mother was there to protect him, every time he was heartbroken and she was there to give him comfort. Everything she’d done for him now overshadowed by her simple actions. Joaquin felt as if his world had ended and continued crying until he heard a scream down below. Wiping away his tears, he sprung into action to see a middle aged woman being cornered by two hulking figures. 

Wasting no time, Joaquin swooped down and confronted them. Not dressed in his traditional hero suit, the thugs didn’t recognize him and simply treated him as a white knight looking for trouble. Being in no mood for their shit, Joaquin brutally beat both of them at once; slamming their heads into the concrete as he instructed the woman to run. 

The anger and frustration welled up inside of him as he looked at the semi conscious thugs and began beating both of them until they were a mass of bruised bodies lying over one another. Hearing police sirens, he fled the scene as quickly as he could, blasting off into the sky again, this time heading to his studio apartment. 

He’d forgotten he left Laina there, so the sight of her sitting in front of his TV while eating one of his microwave dinners slightly surprised him.

“Oh, you’re back! I missed ya bad, Jojo!” screamed Laina as she opened her arms to him, clearly not wanting to bother getting up from the couch as she looked settled. She didn’t notice the look on his face until he came closer.

“Whoa honey, you look like you seen some hell.”

He didn’t say a single word to her, instead, he grabbed the tray from her lap, dropped it on the side table and laid his head on her lap. This surprised Laina as she’d never had anybody do this to her before. She simply ran her fingers through his short hair, trying her best to soothe him.

“Gonna tell me what the matter is, darlin’?”

As his head sank into her lap, he looked up at her. Something about the way the TV light shined on her bright, blue eyes filled him with a calming sense that made him momentarily forget about what he’d seen minutes prior.

“I love looking at those eyes,” he semi whispered as a smile crept onto his face. Laina looked at him, her face beginning to feel flushed as she bit her lower lip, trailing her eyes off to the side. 

“You ain’t gettin’ all mushy on me, are ya Jojo?”

While the words certainly implied she didn’t welcome this tenderness from him, her demeanor told a much different story. She found herself leaning over him, cradling his head in her arms, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

“No Laina...I’m in it deep, babe.”

His tone suddenly shifted as the momentary amnesia ended, bringing back cruel visuals of his own mother cradling his bully’s head in the same way Laina was cradling his. She kept her forehead pressed against his, being there for him.

“Tell me what happened.”

With a deep sigh, Joaquin unloaded everything he’d just learned.

“Your son and my mom...they have a thing going on.”

“Jojo, that don’t make sense..” she said, bringing her head up from his, “..what would your momma want with my boy?”  
“Laina...I saw them together. He-” Joaquin thought for a second about dropping the bombshell that Alan drugged both him and his mother, but he didn’t want to crush Laina’s spirit. “...From what I saw, it looks like my mom loves him..”

Tucking some of her hair behind her ear, Laina went back to hugging his head, trying to comfort him as much as she could. “Jojo...you wouldn’t lie to me would you?”

“If you don’t believe me, go to his apartment, guarantee you’ll see my mom there holding him..”

She shook her head and furrowed her brow, “I ain’t leavin’ you, Jojo. You wouldn’t lie to me, so I believe you..”

His eyes closed, his mind somewhat relieved that she believed him. Now he wouldn’t have to show her the video clip Alan had sent him of himself and his mother, Selena. 

“Jojo, ain’t there a silver linin’ here..?” she asked as she slowly started realizing the situation.

“Laina...there is no silver lining. Sorry to have to tell you this, but Alan has spent everyday since high school making my life miserable. My mom knew that and still is..with him..”

“Hush, Joaquin.. Listen to me. You’re fuckin’ his mom too.”

He laid there, frozen in thought as he slowly realized she was right. 

“No, it’s not the same, Laina. I genuinely care about you… he doesn’t feel the same way about my mother and I can tell..”

“I understand that, but Jojo..ain’t it your ma’s decision? Ain’t it best to just talk to her about it all?”

They had a back and forth for hours about it until Joaquin ultimately decided to send his mother a text, asking to meet and talk. Unexpectedly, she responded in record time

“I’m going to bring Alan..I want you two to make peace. -Mom”

Sighing in frustration, Joaquin responded.

“Fine, but I’m bringing someone with me too. A special someone who’s gonna keep me grounded. -Joaquin”

The notification quickly switched from sent to read and Selena responded with a simple “K..”

“I’m in no mood to do this today, so we’ll do it tomorrow -Joaquin”

There was no response, but he saw she’d already read the message. Regardless of whether she was ok with it or not, he was dead set on bringing along his companion, Laina. If he was going to make peace, then he was going to do it right and have everything in the open. Laina cuddled up next to him as he sent the messages.

“Jojo, you sure? I mean my son..”

“I’m sure about it, Laina. If she wants to be an open book with me, I’ll be open with her.”

He gripped her hand and clutched it to his chest as he leaned closer to her. “Plus, like you said...I’m fucking his mom too.”

That comment made Laina blush like a schoolgirl. For her, it was odd to be this close with one of her sexual partners. She didn’t see him as a boyfriend or anything, but he had become someone special to her and she wasn’t willing to let that bond go. She leaned in and kissed his lips with all the vigor of a young girl finally getting with her crush. He reciprocated in kind. After the tender moment, Joaquin reached behind him to grab a red collar with his nickname, “Jojo,” hanging from it as a charm. 

“Don’t forget to wear this, babe.”

“Oh you found it! Give it here so I can put it on!” She was clearly excited to have found the collar as she’d misplaced it weeks ago. He quickly put it around her neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“You look perfect with it, Laina.”

She smiled and began getting down and dirty with her young lover. Their tongues danced around each other’s mouths and their bodies moved in sync with one another. Things started off tender as it always had with Joaquin and Laina. 

Suddenly, Joaquin began getting a little rough with her; a side Laina welcomed without hesitation. She gave her body to him as he had to her. Emotions ran rampant and unlocked their restraints. For the entire rest of the day, they made love to one another. 

The next morning, Joaquin woke up with Laina snuggled against him; her nose pressed into his neck. He couldn’t help but smile as she stirred awake with him. He wanted nothing more than to spend more time with her in bed, but he had business to tend to. He carried Laina over to the shower and then spent a good amount of time washing her as she did the same for him; their eyes not once leaving each other. Without a word exchanged between the two, Laina knew what Joaquin was thinking. She couldn’t resist giving him a kiss in between cleaning him. 

“You ready for today, darlin’?”

“Yeah, about as ready as I’ll ever be. As long as I’ve got you there, I’ll manage just fine.”

“I’ll be right behind ya, Jojo. Besides, think of how bent outta shape Alan’ll be when he sees us together.”

Softly, he smiled at her as he realized that. The truth was that was the last thing on his mind when with her. He didn’t care that she was Alan’s mother; to him, she was just plain Laina. Though their relationship was complicated to label, he knew that he genuinely cared for her as a person beyond his physical attraction to her. How long they’d last wasn’t at the forefront of his mind; he preferred to just live in the moment.

“I won’t care if I’m being honest. After sleeping on it, I think I’m done concerning myself over what my mom chooses to do on her own time. If her being used makes her happy, then that’s what I’ll let her do.”

“Jojo..ain’t that a little cold?”

“I don’t see it that way. I love my mother very much and if it makes her happy doing what she’s doing with Alan, then I’ll be a good son and let her do her thing. All I care about is her happiness.”

“You really are a good lil boy, ain’t ya?”

That comment made Joaquin blush profusely, but he tried to hide it as he got dressed. He saw his phone lit up with a new notification from Selena.

“We’re at home. He’s staying with me while his apartment is getting fixed.. -Mom”

Joaquin wore a satisfied smirk reading that, but quickly responded.

“We’re otw -Joaquin.”

Laina decided to drive him in her hover truck. She wanted him to be rested and relaxed for the confrontation. As she drove, she looked over at him as he sat in the passenger side, arms folded, eyes closed as if he were meditating. It was a long drive to the Infierno household, but she made it enjoyable for him; giving him a light handjob as she drove. At first, Joaquin wanted to tell her to lay off as he didn’t want to meet his mother and Alan rocking a boner, but one look at her face made him sit back and enjoy her treatment. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy it for long as they arrived in record time.

“Want me to take her around the block a couple times?” she asked him with a seductive look in her icy blue eyes.

“Much as I’d love that, I want to get this over with. Wait for me out here, ok?”

She looked confused at him, leaning back into her seat, “I thought you wanted me behind you, Jojo?”

“You will be. You reminding me that you’re Alan’s ma gave me a bit of an idea and that idea requires you to wait out here. Could you do that for me?” asked Joaquin with a bit of a puppy dog face that Laina couldn’t resist. With a smile she nodded and momentarily rested her forehead against Joaquin’s

“Go give em Hell, Joaquin.”

As they leaned into each other, Joaquin reached his hand down into her tight shorts and lightly fingered her, getting her essence all over that hand. After that tease, he pulled out his hand and lightly kissed her lips.

“I won’t be long, Laina.” he softly said against her lips before getting out of the truck and began walking up the driveway.

Strangely, Joaquin felt no anxiety about this final confrontation. The only thing he felt was a calming sense as he opened the door. He heard his mom’s voice echo from the kitchen, “We’re in here, mijo.”

He made his way to the kitchen and the first thing he saw was Alan sitting next to his mother with a smug expression, looking as if he’d just won a prize. Not paying him any attention, Joaquin pulled out a chair and sat down, folding his hands and laying them on the table.

Selena was about to speak, but Joaquin quickly cut her off.

“I’m not here to fight and I’m not here to argue. I wanted this meeting to ask you one question, ma.”

Alan’s expression tensed as he spoke, but Selena gripped his arm, getting him to calm down as she wanted to hear him out; curious to what he’d ask.

“What’s the question, Joaquin?”

His finger pointed to Alan as his eyes locked with his mother’s.

“Does this guy make you happy?”

Alan showed visible confusion as Selena momentarily thought on it, giving him an answer. “...Yes, he does.”

“Then I’m happy for you, ma. I really am.”

Both Selena and Alan looked at each other and then back at Joaquin, their expressions confused. Alan’s was a little bit angry, but Selena’s was pleasantly shocked.

“Y-you’re happy for me?” she asked and continued, “Joaquin..I know the things he did to you… I just..”

“Save it, ma. I understand and I love you with all my heart. Your happiness is all that matters to me.”

A tinge of guilt swept over her as she realized she could now get away with having Alan whenever she wanted.

“My son..” she said aloud with pride as tears welled up in her eyes. 

Alan interjected, “What’re you playing at, Jojo? This some kind of game?”

Joaquin smiled and stretched out his hand towards Alan, “Nah, I ain’t got time for games. I’m glad you make my ma happy. Just be careful because she can be quite a handful sometimes.” 

Selena tapped Alan and gave him a look and whispered to him, “Shake, amor. He’s making peace.”

Visibly confused, Alan accepted Joaquin’s hand and shook it. He felt something was off with Joaquin and only went along with whatever act he was playing at for Selena. After they shook hands, Joaquin hugged his mother, making her tear up.

“Mijo, there’s still the matter about Alan’s apartment..”

“Ah right, well I’ll take care of the damages. No hard feelings, right bud?” winked Joaquin to Alan.

“Ok, what’s up with you today? Why aren’t you angry? I gave you all that shit in high school and now I’m fucking your mom and you’re ok with that?!”  
Joaquin nodded and responded in kind, “High school was 5 years ago, Alan. I’m over that stuff.”

Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, Joaquin wished her and Alan well and started exiting the kitchen. “I’ll leave you two alone, I’m sure you’ve got a lot of stuff to do.”

Alan took the hand that he shook Joaquin’s with and rested it over his mouth in thought, still confused. At that moment, Joaquin looked back at him, this time the smile was slightly mischievous. Still not understanding anything about what just happened, Alan suddenly smelled something on his hand. 

Alan then sniffed his hand while Selena was far too touched by Joaquin’s actions to notice. Without saying a word, Joaquin turned his head and continued out the front door. Alan recognized the smell of sex on his hand and followed Joaquin out the door and, to his horror, saw Joaquin get into his mother’s truck. Just before it took off, Laina rolled down the window to wave at her son.

“Bye Alan! Y’all have a good time now!” screamed Laina as she drove off with Joaquin.

Enraged, Alan shouted out, “Joaquin you bitch! You’re fucking my mother?!”

Selena heard Alan’s screams from the kitchen and slightly snickered to herself. 

Oh Joaquin. I’m so proud of you.


End file.
